Gone Too Early
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: "Soul?" Maka asked him, putting her book down on the ground and turning so that she could look at him. "Hmm?" he asked keeping his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. Maka looked at him closely and smiled, he looked so calm. "I've always wondered what the world would be like without me." She whispered lying down and looking up at the clouds.


_**A/N: Well, since no one is asking me to write any one shots, I figured I'd write my own. X) Enjoy everyone!**_

Maka and Soul were at the park, just sitting there against a tree trying to enjoy their Saturday.

Maka took in a deep breath and looked over to Soul. "Soul?" she asked him, putting her book down on the ground and turning so that she could look at him.

"Hmm?" he asked keeping his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

Maka looked at him closely and smiled, he looked so calm. "I've always wondered what the world would be like without me." She whispered lying down and looking up at the clouds.

Soul peered over at her through hooded eyelids. "Maka, that's kinda dark. Don't say that." He murmured, closing his eyes again.

Maka sat up and looked over to see a kid running out to the middle of the street chasing after a ball. Turning the street, there was a speeding car; the driver was talking on their phone, not noticing the kid that was frozen out in the middle of the street.

Acting on instinct, Maka got up and made a run for it, she grabbed the kid as the car was about to hit her and threw her to the other side of the street… but it was too late for Maka.

The car rammed into her sending her flying. Everything around her stopped as she hit a nearby tree and landed face down on the ground.

Soul's eyes opened at the sound of some kid crying and the sound of a sickening crack.

The driver with eyes wide open quickly hung up there phone and sped away, not caring about what just happened.

Soul looked over to see a little kid crying and running to sit down next to someone who was lying down.

He squinted to see who it was. "Maka? Maka!" he yelled out getting up and running to kneel next to her and roll her over.

She groaned and started to cough up blood. She looked over to see the kid that was crying her eyes out. "Good, you're okay." She whispered. "Don't play in the streets. Go to your mom." She whispered coughing again.

The little girl whimpered and nodded. "Thank you." She murmured before running.

"Maka, what the hell happened?" Soul asked as he looked down at her, panicking.

Maka managed to let out a chuckle and then a groan. "She was about to get run over… I wasn't going to let that happen." She whispered, smiling up at him, but he could see the pain in her eyes.

He shook his head, tears in his eyes as he bent to pick her up bridal style. "I'm taking you to the hospital." He murmured as he ran in the direction of the hospital.

"Soul." Maka said but he ignored her. "Soul." Maka tried again.

Soul just kept running, trying to save the girl that he loved.

"Soul!" Maka yelled and then groaning in pain, taking in a sharp breath.

"What?" he asked.

"It's too late for that Soul… just put me down, it's no use." She whispered, looking up at him.

"No… no! Don't give up on me Maka, we'll make it! You'll see! You'll see!" he shouted at her, sprinting to the hospital.

"Soul, listen to me, I know that I'm not going to make it… I want to tell you something." She whispered to him, her hand going up to cup his cheek in her palm.

Soul stopped, tears streaming down his face as he looked down at her. "What is it Maka? What is it you so desperately want to tell me instead of me taking you to the hospital?" he growled at her.

Maka looked up at him, her eyes filled with agony and sadness, but at the same time, there was a dull spark. "Soul… I love you." She whispered as her hand dropped and her eyes went dead.

Soul's heart stopped beating completely as her body went limp in his arms. "Maka… stop playing around, this isn't funny!" he yelled at her, tears streaming down his face as he fell to his knees. "Maka! Wake up! Please! Don't leave me!" he yelled slamming his face against her neck as he started to sob. "No! Maka!" he kept yelling.

"Maka…" he whispered as he sniffled. "I love you too." He said and kissed her unmoving bloody lips, smearing the blood all over his, but he didn't care, he just wanted her back. "Maka… don't leave me." He whispered against her lips, his tears falling onto her cheeks. "Why did you leave me Maka? Why did you give up on me?" he asked her lifeless body.

He shook her in his arms. "Why damn it! I love you!" he started to yell again sobbing uncontrollably.

Once he started to calm down he looked down at her wiping away the blood on his lips with his sleeves and then wiping away her blood that was covering her face.

"I'm going to miss you so damn much." He told her. "I can't imagine my world without you… I don't know how I'm going to live without you." He whispered down at her taking her hand in his.

"Soul?" he heard someone whisper.

He looked down at Maka's lifeless body. "Maka?"

"Soul! Come on! Get up! You're scaring me." he heard someone say and he was jolted awake, his heart in his throat.

He blinked to see Maka kneeling before him, worry etched into her face. He looked around to see that they were still at the park, he must have fallen asleep. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Maka! You're alive!" Soul yelled hugging her to him as tightly as possible.

Maka's eyes shot up in worry and then calmed down as she let out a chuckle. "Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked him but hugged him back.

"I had a dream that you got hit by a car trying to save some kid, and then you died in my arms! It was horrible!" he said, refusing to let go of her.

"You know, I've always wondered what the world would be like without me." Maka said, teasing him.

He tensed up. "No, never say that again Maka. I will not allow you to think that." He growled.

"And why not?" she asked him.

"Because a world without you would be a complete hell. I can't imagine a world without you, nor am I going to try to." He told her.

A blush spread across her cheeks as she backed away from the hug. "Am I really that important?"

"Of course you are Maka. I love you." He said taking her hand in his.

Maka blinked at him in shock. "What?"

"I said that I love you." He whispered. "That dream I just had made me realize that… I don't ever want to lose you." He whispered.

Maka smiled at him and threw her arms around him. "It took you forever!" she said giggling like crazy.

"Does that mean..." Soul trailed off letting her answer.

"I love you too." She said planting a kiss on his lips.

Soul smiled up at her. "Don't leave me alone… ever." He whispered against warm, living lips.

"No promises." She whispered back.


End file.
